


No Me Without You

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has only ever had one friend in Beacon Hills. There's a reason for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have A Little Faith In Me

The boy wasn’t there, and then he was. Four years old, light brown eyes and moles dotting his face, he wandered past all of the other kids and sat at the edge of the sandbox, picking up a toy that the other boy there had discarded. He started digging in the sand, but stopped and got to his feet again, kicking the other boy’s sandcastle and making noises like an explosion had gone off. 

Scott’s mouth parted in shock, and he stared up at the other boy before bursting into tears. “Why - why’d you do that?” He sobbed softly.

“Because you wanted me to.” The boy shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re crying for.” 

“I didn’t want you to knock my sandcastle over!” Scott pouted, looking mutinous. “I worked hard on that!” Nevermind that the ‘sandcastle’ had been more of a ‘sand mountain.’ 

“Okay, okay. We’ll build one together. Just shut up.” The boy scooped sand into a cup and pressed it down, twisting the cup a little and lifting it, leaving a tower behind. “See?” 

Scott watched the other boy and followed his lead, blushing a little when he made a semi-lopsided tower. “Oh. Okay.” He smiled shyly. “Sorry.” He said softly. “What’s your name?” He asked curiously. He’d never had a friend before, and wasn’t sure what other boys liked to be called, beyond their names. He knew sometimes there were nicknames given. His mother liked to call him Scooter.

“You can call me whatever.” The boy shrugged again. “I don’t care.” 

Scott thought about it for a moment, tilting his head to the side. His father was a deputy for the local Sheriff, and so was his best friend. His daddy was always bringing him and his mother over to the other deputy’s house to see him and his wife. But Deputy S. didn’t have any children. He always thought it would be pretty nice if he had a friend to play with when he was visiting. Staring at the other boy, he thought he could sort of see a resemblance to the other deputy’s wife: big brown eyes, pale skin, wide smile and moles gently dotting his skin. He blinked in surprise, and then grinned widely. “You’re my daddy’s friend’s son, aren’t you? Deputy Stilsin - Stiln…” He paused, blushing. “I can’t say the name. Maybe I can call you something else?”

“Sure. Um. How about Stiles?” The boy grinned, showing off a gap-toothed smile. 

Scott beamed, nodding. “I like that! That’s kinda cool. Are your mommy and daddy here, too?” He asked, and then twisted around, pointing. “My mommy is over there.”

“Oh, um...” Stiles looked around. “Yeah, my mom is over there.” He gestured toward his mom, who was walking toward the park. 

Scott grinned and stood up. “Cool. D’you wanna go play on the jungle gym?” He asked. “Will your mama let you?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Stiles agreed, brushing sand off of his shorts. He smiled back at Scott. “I’ll race you!” 

“Okay!” Scott looked delighted, standing up and brushing the sand off of his own pants and practically wriggling in place in excitement.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

Stiles sat up after naptime and rubbed his eyes, looking around for Scott. He had a dreamless sleep, which was common for him. It was a little weird, though. Everyone else he knew had dreams. He wondered what dreaming was like. “Scott.” He nudged his friend’s shoulder. “Scott, wake up. I’m bored.” 

Scott whimpered and woke up, blinking his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Stiles. “You’re bored? Whatcha wanna do?” He asked, looking curiously at the other boy. He hadn’t been sleeping that deeply, and so it had been easy for him to simply wake up, but he wondered what had woken Stiles up.

“I don’t know.” Stiles sighed. “I just feel bored.” 

Scott shifted until he was sitting up across from Stiles. “We could play a board game or something, maybe?” He suggested. “Or maybe we can go to the gym with Miss Hannan?”

“The gym.” Stiles smiled. “It’s better.” 

Scott grinned back at him. “Okay.” He agreed, nodding. He stood up, then reached for Stiles’ hand to help him up.

Stiles took Scott’s hand and stood up. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Scott smiled. Without thinking twice about it, he clung to Stiles’ hand and dragged the other boy along with him. “What should we do at the gym?” He asked excitedly.

“I don’t know. Bean bag toss, maybe?” Stiles glanced at Scott. “If you want.” 

Scott nodded eagerly. “Okay. That sounds cool. Everyone else always gets to it first.”

“What else do you want to do?” Stiles looked pensive, even for a five year old. 

Scott tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. Maybe we could play with the kickball?” He suggested.

Stiles nodded. “Okay, yeah. I wanna do that, too.” 

Scott didn’t give an ounce of thought as to why Stiles agreed with him. He simply assumed that most friendships went that way, with one person suggesting something, and the other agreeing. He was just so delighted that Stiles wanted to play with him that he thrilled at the concept, grabbed Stiles’ hand, and jumped in place. “Awesome! Let’s play!”

Stiles grabbed some beanbags and started throwing them toward a bucket a few feet away. He knew something wasn’t right about himself, but he was still having a hard time understanding what it was. 

Scott copied Stiles, peeking over at his friend curiously every so often. "Are you okay?" He asked softly after a while. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was bothering the other boy, and he wanted to make him feel better, if he could. 

“I feel a little weird.” Stiles admitted. “Like I keep forgetting stuff. Danny asked me what my favorite color is and I don’t have one.” 

"Maybe you just like all the colors?" Scott furrowed his small eyebrows together, looking confused. "Or maybe none of them look right, so you just haven't found the right one yet."

“No, it’s different than that.” Stiles insisted. “Like I just never thought about it. And I don’t dream. And sometimes when you ask me what I did over the weekend, I don’t even know.” 

“That’s weird.” Scott scratched at his head, frowning. He honestly wasn’t sure what that meant. He’d never met anyone that didn’t dream, or had never thought about what their favorite color could be, or didn’t recall what they had done over the weekend. He wasn’t sure what to think of it, but he set a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, patting it gently. “Well, you know there’s only one thing to do about that, right?” He grinned brightly at Stiles. “You’ll just have to come over to my house a whole bunch so that I can help you dream and stuff!”

Stiles grinned. “Okay. Maybe I can come over after school.” Just knowing that his friend was going to help made him feel better. 

“We can go ask your mama when school’s over. I bet she’ll say yes.” Scott looked confident in his words, beaming at Stiles. He was thrilled and almost bouncing in excitement at the thought of having his best friend over for the night.


	3. As Long As I'm With You

Stiles found himself with a crush on Lydia Martin a couple of years later, in second grade. He wasn’t sure how it happened, exactly. One minute, he was coloring Santa Claus, and the next minute, Scott was asking him if he was going to give anyone in their class a Christmas present. He had said ‘Lydia’ without even thinking about it. When he was around Scott, he couldn’t stop talking about their classmate. But when he was by himself, he would think about Lydia and feel nothing, and that made him sick to his stomach. He had a lot of questions about dementia and what it meant, especially after his mom started insisting that he wasn’t real. He wondered if he had it too, since his mind didn’t seem very good. He had trouble focusing all the time. 

“She doesn’t mean it, you know.” John murmured, pressing his hand gently to the back of Stiles’ neck and kneeling down to focus on the boy. “She just gets confused sometimes, Stiles. It’s not her fault.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles murmured. “Sometimes, I don’t feel very real, anyway.” 

“But you are.” John sighed, hugging the little boy to him. “You are very, very real. Okay?” He rubbed Stiles’ back gently. “Mom loves you. She’s just sick, son.”

“Okay, Dad.” Stiles agreed. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, Stiles.” John smiled weakly. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” He hugged Stiles once more, resting his chin on top of the boy’s head and closing his eyes before letting out a soft sigh.

“Dad, can you go arrest Scott’s dad?” Stiles asked suddenly. “Scott got hurt and he’s scared.” He squinted. “I don’t know how I know that, but I do. Please go see?”

John stated at Stiles, suddenly alert. “Is it a gut feeling, kiddo?” He asked carefully. “Does it feel a little like your tummy hurts?”

Stiles nodded. “Like I can feel that Scott is sad, too. He’s my best friend, Dad! He needs to be okay, or...” He wasn't sure what the ‘or’ was, but he knew it was unspeakable.

John ran a gentle hand over the top of Stiles’ head, hugging his son to his chest tightly. “Okay. Okay, Stiles, I’ll go over there and see what’s happening, and if Scott’s in trouble, you’d better believe I’m getting him out. Okay? I swear to you. Do you want to stay here at the hospital with Momma, or ride in the car with me?” He smiled faintly. “Know that if you choose the second option, your butt had better be planted in the backseat the whole time.”

“I’ll come with you.” Stiles nodded, staring back at John with wide eyes. 

John nodded, and pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “Alright. Let’s go, buddy.” He put his arm around Stiles’ small shoulders and led him out to the cruiser. When he pulled out of his spot, he turned on the lights and the siren, and sped to the McCall house.

Stiles turned to stare out the window at the house, his eyes searching for Scott. Despite his dad’s warning to stay in the car, Stiles crept out once he was alone. He had never actually agreed to that part of the deal, anyway. He wandered in through the open front door. 

Rafael stared drunkenly at Stiles, a cruel sneer on his face. “And you. You didn’t even exist for years. Did they tell you you’re adopted? Because you sure as hell didn’t come from Renee.” 

John had his hand on his gun, but hadn’t drawn it, and the moment he saw Stiles, he sighed but moved in front of his son protectively. “You can stop talking to my son any damn time, McCall. Matter of fact, never talk to him again. I don’t want you to even look at him. Where is Scott? Where’s Melissa?”

“Melissa took Scott to the hospital for a concussion.” Rafe shrugged. “I don’t know why, the kid’s fine. Tripped on the stairs, that’s all.” 

Stiles shook his head. “No, you pushed him.” 

John narrowed his eyes. “Did you push him? Did you lay a hand on that kid? I can very easily drive to the hospital, find Melissa and ask her, so think very carefully before you lie to me, _officer._ ”

“He was coming down the stairs while I was going up.” Rafe muttered. “Doesn’t mean I pushed him.” 

“But you did.” Stiles insisted. “You pushed him and he hit his head on the way down and you said he was clumsy. And you’re not supposed to even be here now. She told you to get out.” 

“Stiles, go to the car. Call Melissa’s phone.” John told his son quietly, reaching for his handcuffs and approaching Rafael, snapping the cuffs around the man’s wrists and dragging them around behind his back. He placed a hand on the center of Rafe’s back and shoved him forward lightly. “Walk.”

Rafe laughed as the boy ran out to do what John asked. “He’s following in your footsteps, being just as much of a pain in the ass as you are.” 

John’s smile was brittle. “If he turns out even half as much of a pain in the ass like me, it still makes him ten times better than you, doesn’t it, Rafe? Now get in the car.” He put his hand on the back of Rafe’s head and shoved him down before pushing him into the backseat.

“They are at the hospital.” Stiles confirmed, sighing. “If I had known that, I wouldn’t have said to come here. I’m sorry.” 

John shook his head, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “No, this was good, Stiles.” He narrowed his eyes at Rafe. “We got the bad guy.”

*****

Stiles hugged Scott as soon as he saw him. “You’re okay, right?” 

Scott hugged Stiles back, rubbing lightly at the side of his head with a sheepish smile. “I’m okay.” He said softly. “Thanks for calling.” He exhaled and dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder with a sigh.

“I always know when you’re sad.” Stiles murmured. “I don’t know how. I just do.” 

Scott smiled. “That’s good news for me, then, isn’t it?” He laughed softly, looking down a little sadly. “I don’t know what happened, exactly. Mom wouldn’t tell me. She just kept hugging me and crying.”

“Your dad was a jerk.” Stiles murmured. “My dad arrested him for it, though.” 

Scott nodded slowly. “Okay. He didn’t say nice things to me or Mom anyway.”

“As long as you need me, I’ll be here.” Stiles nodded back. “Okay?” 

Scott shut his eyes, hugging Stiles a little more tightly. “I’m always going to need you.”

Stiles smiled. “Okay.” He murmured. “I hope so.” He pulled away to look at Scott. “Seriously though, if you stopped, I think it would hurt me a lot.” 

Scott stared at him thoughtfully. “Then I guess I’m just going to have to make sure that I never stop.” He nodded firmly.

Stiles grinned. “Okay.” He repeated. “Hey, do you think Lydia wants a Valentine’s Day card from me?” 

Scott’s eyes widened. “Dude. Why wouldn’t she?” He grinned. “You’re awesome.”

“Thanks. I just don’t know if she knows that.” Stiles laughed. 

Scott shook his head. “She should.” He said, looking petulant. “And if she doesn’t… Then… then we show her!”

“How are we going to do that?” Stiles looked intrigued. 

Scott furrowed his brows. “I don’t know yet. I haven’t figured that part out. But we can come up with something together.” He beamed.

“Okay.” Stiles laughed again. “But later, I think. I just want to spend time with you.” 

Scott grinned widely. “Okay. What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” Stiles smiled. “And I’m really glad you’re okay.”


	4. Hold On to Me

Stiles smirked at their English teacher, a few years later. “You spelled a lot of things wrong, on the board.” He pointed toward the whiteboard, then shrugged one shoulder and got up, going to the front of the room to start making corrections to the spelling. He finished and turned toward the rest of the class, bowing before he went back to his seat. 

Scott giggled quietly, dropping his head to his desk as his shoulders shook from laughter. “You’re going to get in so much trouble.” He told him, laughing.

“It’s not my problem that this school hired a teacher that can’t even teach properly.” Stiles leaned back in his seat, then sighed and held his hand out for the detention slip that the teacher gave him. “You realize that this is a violation of my civil rights, don’t you? Freedom of speech, for one thing.” He gathered his books, raising his voice as he walked toward the door. “Scotty, you’d better avenge me!” 

Scott straightened, grinning. “You know it, brother!” He called back, before looking at the teacher. “Seriously, though.” He pointed at the white board. “That’s really sort of atrocious.”

Lydia glanced up at Scott, then went back to reading the book they had been assigned. She barely acknowledged him or his weird friend on a regular day, she wasn’t going to start now. But something about the two of them seemed odd to her. 

The teacher sighed and shook his head. “Just do your assigned work, please, Mister McCall.” He snapped.

Scott scowled. “I’m just saying! How come you punish Stiles for pointing out your mistakes, but I do it and you just tell me to do my work?”

“Because he’s...” The teacher stopped and looked confused. “Just do your work!” 

Scott grumbled under his breath, slumping down in his seat and flipping open his book. Somewhere in the last few years, he’d managed to grab a goodie-goodie persona, and had very rarely gotten punished when Stiles had, despite both of them encouraging each other and goading each other on. This was just the latest.

Stiles wandered the halls for as long as he could, then went into the principal’s office to hand in the detention slip. He had tried more than once to claim that he had lost it or that another student had taken it from him, but it always got him into more trouble. He didn’t like having detention without Scott, it made him sick to his stomach. By the time he was done explaining what had happened, the bell for the end of class rang, and he wandered to his locker to wait there for Scott. 

Scott ran to his locker, looking unhappy. “I tried, dude.” He told Stiles. “I tried to poke the bear, I swear to god, it’s like they’re determined to ignore everything I do to cause trouble.” He slumped. “It’s actually not fair.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles murmured. “I just hate when they separate us. I know it sounds gross and a little bit weird. Or a lot? But being away from you freaks me out.” 

Scott shook his head. “It’s not weird. I feel the same way. I can’t stand not having you around. Even when we’re home, dude, it doesn’t feel right.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Do you think you’d maybe want to go out with me sometime?” 

Scott looked up at Stiles, his eyes going wide and alert. “Go out, like… on a date?” He asked softly. He searched Stiles’ face intently, and then said, “What do you have in mind?”

“Um.” Stiles thought for a minute. “I don’t know. Whatever you want to do. That’s what I want to do.” 

Scott grinned slowly. “Dude, we’ll do whatever.” He threw his arms around Stiles. “I can’t believe you really asked me out. I’m so freaking excited.” He blurted.

“Yeah?” Stiles smiled. “I’ve liked you for awhile.” 

“You should have said something to me, man.” Scott told him, beaming.

“I was kind of afraid to.” Stiles murmured. “I just felt like if you didn’t like me back...” He shook his head. 

Scott shook his head, smiling softly. He put a hand on either one of Stiles’ shoulders, and ducked his head to look at him. “Never going to happen.” He said softly, and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Stiles kissed back, sighing against Scott’s mouth. He put his arms around Scott’s waist. 

Scott grinned even more widely, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles and kissing him eagerly. “I’m so happy.” He murmured.

“We could go...” Stiles thought for a minute. “See a movie and maybe go bowling? I know you don’t bowl a lot, but that’s okay. It’s more about fun and not about competing.” 

Scott smiled. “I’d love that.” He nodded. “You can teach me the whole proper bowling thing. Since I suck at it, I mean.” He laughed.

“I’ll help you with anything you want. I feel like that’s kind of what I’m here for, right?” Stiles smiled. “This is going to be awesome.” 

Scott laughed and nodded. “You’re so right about that.” He murmured in agreement.

Stiles leaned in to kiss Scott again as the bell rang for the next class. He felt more alive than ever and was pretty sure he would be glowing if he took the time to look at himself. 

Scott tucked his head against Stiles’ shoulder, exhaling in happiness before pulling back, beaming.

Stiles smiled at Scott again and reached for his hand. “Come on, let’s go to class.” 

Scott wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ and nodded, grinning. “I’m right behind you.”

*****

Stiles found that as the day went on, he suddenly had a lot more things to think about. He was fixated on Scott’s lips, the way his boyfriend moved his hands when he wrote things in class, how he drew in their required art class. The whole world around him even seemed to get brighter, and he was seeing himself differently. 

Scott, meanwhile, hadn’t been able to keep a smile off of his face for the majority of the day, and kept glancing at Stiles, beaming and blushing each time. His mind had been occupied solely with Stiles, even more so than it ever had been, only now he kept wanting to know what noises Stiles would make if they were lying on his bed and making out, and how particular Stiles would be about Scott calling Stiles his boyfriend.

Stiles wondered if he should tell Scott the truth about how he had been created, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to talk about it. If his dad hadn’t wanted to hear it years before, he could only imagine that Scott’s reaction would be equally unfavorable. Or worse, that Scott would see right through him and cause him to slowly disappear. Or maybe not so slowly, after all. He pressed his palm against his mouth as he leaned against his hand, his elbow resting on the desk he was sitting at. 

Scott peered over his shoulder at Stiles, grinning widely before looking back at his desk. He scribbled on a piece of paper quickly, and then tossed it over his shoulder onto Stiles’ desk. ‘Want to go do something else?’

Stiles grinned as he read the note. He tapped Scott’s shoulder and nodded to him. 

Scott beamed at him, and then stared straight ahead, watching the teacher as he gathered his things and stood up. He made his way to the door quietly.

Stiles followed, slipping out of the room behind Scott while the teacher’s back was turned. He smiled when they were out of the room. “Your house? My house?” 

Scott grinned, reaching for Stiles’ hand. “I think we can go to either one and make it out okay. Neither of our parents are home, right?”

“Right.” Stiles agreed, turning toward Scott to kiss him. 

Scott gripped Stiles close and kissed him back eagerly, grinning against the other boy’s mouth.

“Mine is closer.” Stiles smiled. “Come on.”

Scott nodded, grinning. He wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ and started out of the school, heading toward Stiles’ house.

“I love you.” Stiles blinked. “That’s okay to say, isn’t it? I’ve known you since... since forever. As far back as I can remember, anyway.” 

Scott leaned against Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m more than okay with you saying that,” he murmured to Stiles. “So okay. Unbelievably okay. I love you, too.”

Stiles looked relieved. “Okay, good.” He laughed, turning his head to kiss Scott again. 

Scott grinned against Stiles’ mouth, kissing him back delightedly. “I’m so crazy about you.” He murmured softly.

“Yeah?” Stiles put his arms around Scott and stared at him. “I’m really glad to hear that.” 

Scott curled against Stiles, smiling happily and resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “Good. Because it’s true. I’m never happier than I am when I’m with you.”

“What do you want to do at my house?” Stiles asked quietly. “Make out?” 

“Anything you want to do.” Scott told him. “I just want to be with you. If it involves making out, I’m totally okay with that. If we just end up cuddling together and falling asleep, I’ll be happy, too.”

“I’d like that. Any of it.” Stiles agreed, leading the way to his front porch and unlocking the door. 

Scott smiled and stepped inside the house, his fingers wrapping around Stiles’ and tugging him up the stairs toward his boyfriend’s room.

Stiles sat down on his bed and glanced up at Scott. “How long have you liked me?” 

Scott sat down beside him, looking at Stiles softly. “For the longest time. Since that day you called me and my mom, after my dad put me in the hospital. Since you got your dad to arrest mine. No one in my life, besides my mom, has ever done so much for me, Stiles. No one’s ever meant as much to me as you.”

“Same goes.” Stiles murmured. He took a deep breath. “Scott, I think... I think you should know that I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you.” 

Scott pressed his lips together tightly, gazing at Stiles. “I think a part of me sort of knew that.” He said softly. “I remember you talking to me about some things when we were younger. Not having a favorite color, not… not remembering what you did during the weekend when we were home from school.” He watched his boyfriend intently. “Has that changed, at all? Are you… are you here? Really here?”

“I’m...” Stiles thought for a minute. “You make me feel real. You and my dad. You’re the only ones who really pay attention to me. I think by now... I think our teachers know something about me isn’t right. That’s why I’m always getting sent out of the room.” 

Scott took Stiles’ hands in his, squeezing gently. “The teachers can suck my dick.” He muttered bluntly, tugging Stiles closer. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Stiles. I’ll find out a way to… make this permanent. Or whatever I need to do. Because I don’t think I could survive without you. I don’t want to take the chance that I might ever have to.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” Stiles murmured. “If you want me to. Sometimes...” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes it’s like, when you’re at your house and you think about other things, I just kind of... I don’t know what I did while you were gone. Like if you and my dad both simultaneously don’t think about me, then I didn’t do anything. Like I just stopped.” He glanced around the room. “See the posters? These are bands we listened to at some point, that you liked and thought I would like, too. I don’t know if I even have my own stuff. I know that I saved you because you wanted me to, when we were kids. Not that I’m complaining. I like that I can keep you safe, and that I can know things that you don’t know, so I can teach them to you. I like that I can help.” 

Scott lifted Stiles’ hands up and kissed the knuckles. “I want you to feel real, Stiles.” He said softly. “I love that you know things I don’t know, that you can help me the way you do. I love that about you. I love you.” He exhaled. “We’re going to figure this out, together. Like you said. I want you here, always. I want you real, I want you to just… always be a part of my life.”

“I will be.” Stiles smiled and leaned toward Scott to kiss him. “I’ve been around because you need me. As long as you need me, I’ll stay.” 

Scott cupped Stiles’ face, smiling. “Like I said, then - you’re going to be around forever, because I’m never going to stop needing you.” He kissed him back sweetly.

Stiles grinned and laid back, unfastening his jeans. “Come here and do this with me, and let me touch you.” 

Scott beamed, crawling over the bed and into Stiles’ space, straddling the other boy. He tilted his head to kiss him, stopping only to tug their shirts off. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you, too.” Stiles looked up at Scott. “And if it makes a difference? I really feel it. I feel like you wanting me back has made me... it’s like...” He laughed. “I can’t even think of the words for it.” 

Scott grinned, wrapping his arms around Stiles and hugging him tightly. “I know what you want to say. I understand. I’m glad. I’m so freaking glad, you have no idea.” He laughed happily.

Stiles slid his hands up and down Scott’s chest. “I love you so much.” He breathed in shakily. 

Scott’s hands ran over Stiles’ arms and chest, moving to the back of his neck and tugging him closer. “I love you.” He murmured again, unable to stop the smile on his face from growing. “I’m so in love with you. I’m crazy about you.” 

Stiles kissed Scott again. “Can I touch you? Or go down on you, maybe?” 

Scott whimpered and kissed him back, nodding. “Yes. Yes, god, yeah, especially if I can do that to you, too.”

Stiles smiled. “Absolutely.” He cupped Scott through his jeans, then unfastened them and reached in to stroke him through his underwear. “Lay on your back?” 

Scott let out a tiny whine, nodding his head shakily as he turned onto his back. “God, Stiles.” He breathed out, his eyes focusing intently on his boyfriend.

Stiles laughed lightly as he moved down, kissing Scott’s hips as he yanked at his jeans. His hand encircled Scott’s erection and he stroked him a few times, then lowered his mouth to take him in. 

Scott dragged in a deep, shaking breath, one arm flying out as his hand flattened against the mattress and clutched at the sheets. “Oh god.” He blurted, his head falling back against the pillow. His other hand reached down and trailed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, scratching gently at his boyfriend’s scalp as his hips began to move.

Stiles moved with Scott, glancing up at him. He groaned. 

Scott panted softly, reaching for Stiles. “I love you.” He whined. “I love you so much.” His fingers scrabbled at Stiles’ shoulders, wanting him closer. “Please, please, please.”

“Tell me?” Stiles asked, looking up at Scott again. “What do you want?” 

Scott whined softly, again. “You, all of you. Everything. I want everything, Stiles, I want to give you everything, be your everything.”

“You already are my everything.” Stiles said earnestly. “I wouldn’t even be here without you.” 

Scott smiled back tremulously. “I don’t think I’d be here without you, either.” He told Stiles honestly, and dragged him up, kissing him fiercely. His hand moved down between them, wrapping around both of their erections and stroking firmly.

Stiles kissed back, whimpering into Scott’s mouth. “It feels so good.” He whispered. 

“You feel good,” Scott whispered back, kissing him deeply as they moved together. “You feel amazing.”

“Do I feel real?” Stiles teased, smiling at Scott. 

Scott laughed, smiling back at him. “You feel so real. You’re more real to me than anyone or anything.”

Stiles kissed Scott again and sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth as he came. 

Scott nuzzled against Stiles, kissing him back deeply and clinging tightly to him as he came as well. “You’re so beautiful.” He said softly, pressing his forehead to Stiles’. “I know it sounds weird… calling a guy beautiful, I mean… but you are. Everything about you is.”

“I’m what you made me.” Stiles said gently. “So if you didn’t like me, that would probably say something about you.” He laughed.


	5. 'Cause I'm a Little Unsteady

Stiles watched Scott, feeling unsettled. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Scott, but one of them had gotten so distracted by the wolf biting Scott that Stiles had found himself turning in an essay on male circumcision for Economics class. 

Scott looked back at Stiles, trying to smile reassuringly. He’d felt out of sorts since the moment he’d been bitten, but he didn’t want to worry Stiles unnecessarily, so he was trying to put on a brave face. As it was, he was feeling restless, and slightly manic, a voice in the back of his head urging him to get up, to run, to hunt and rend and tear. Swallowing roughly and doing his best to suppress the voice, Scott reached behind himself and took Stiles’ hand, squeezing gently.

Stiles lowered his head to kiss Scott’s hand. “You’re going to be fine.” He murmured. 

Scott ducked his head forward and smiled shakily, closing his eyes and nodding. “I know.” He murmured, and turned to smile at Stiles. “I’ve got you with me, right?”

“Yeah, you do. Forever.” Stiles knew that it was against the school’s rules to show affection, but he leaned toward Scott for a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, as long as you want me around.” He wrapped a forearm around Scott’s shoulders from the front, laughing a little as he snuggled against his boyfriend, as best as he could. “Mine.” He murmured. 

Scott laughed softly, leaning back against Stiles and lifting a hand to clutch at Stiles’ forearm. “Yours. Always.”

The teacher gave Scott and Stiles a disapproving look just as the vice-principal walked in with a brunette girl that Stiles didn’t recognize. He sat up a little and eyed her curiously. 

Scott looked up at the girl, his hands still wrapped around Stiles’ forearm, though his eyes widened in interest.

“Class, we have a new student joining us for the school year. Please welcome Allison Argent to Beacon Hills High.” The principal gestured at Allison, and then stepped out of the classroom again.

Allison looked around the room and smiled shyly at the class before she made her way to the only open desk, right in front of the shaggy-haired teenager with the crooked jaw that was openly gawking at her. She sat down slowly, setting her things down before opening her bag and reaching for a notebook. She cursed softly when she couldn’t find a pen.

Scott heard her and reached for one of his own pens, tentatively tapping her on the shoulder with it. “Here.” He said softly.

Allison looked over her shoulder at him and blinked at the pen, then smiled as she took it. “Thanks.” She murmured, and turned back around.

Stiles sat back in his seat, blinking. He glanced down at his hands, watching as the color faded. It wasn’t something he wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking when it happened, but for someone already pale, he was just grateful that he hadn’t gone completely invisible or outright disappeared. 

Scott stared at Allison a little longer, and then smiled softly, staring down at his desk.

Lydia opened her compact and pretended to study her reflection as she angled the mirror to get a look at the girl behind her. She was tired of everyone else at school and decided it was going to be her mission to befriend the newcomer. 

Allison looked up after a moment, catching sight of her own brown hair in reflection. She smiled at the girl in front of her hesitantly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lydia turned toward Allison. “Where are you from?” 

“Most recently?” Allison asked. “New York.” She smiled a little. “My family moves around a lot.”

“I would _love_ to go to New York.” Lydia smiled back. “You have to tell me everything about it.” 

Allison straightened up, beaming outright now. “Absolutely.” She told Lydia, forcing herself not to seem too eager. “It’s amazing. I think you would probably fit right in there.”

Stiles stared at Allison and Lydia, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He cleared his throat and gave his best effort, despite what it could mean for him. “Scott did a report on New York City a couple of years ago.” He interjected. 

“Didn’t that earn him a C?” Lydia asked coldly, not looking at Stiles or Scott. 

Allison looked back at Scott over her shoulder, smiling faintly. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with a C… exactly?” She said carefully. “I mean, at least it wasn’t an F?”

Scott straightened and smiled at her. “Yeah! Exactly. Thank you.”

“For some people, there’s really no difference.” Lydia pointed out. “And anything less than exemplary work isn’t something I would necessarily be proud of, Scott.” 

“Oh.” Scott slumped in his seat and sat back, his lower lip jutting out a little bit.

Allison moved without thinking, just setting a gentle hand on Lydia’s arm while the other settled on Scott’s hand. “For some people, a C is exemplary work, and it is something to be proud of.” She paused, glancing at Scott. “How old were you when you wrote that report?” She asked.

Scott blinked. “Oh. Uh, twelve. It was middle school. _In_ middle school, I mean.”

Lydia glanced at Allison’s hand placement and looked up at Scott, a bemused smile on her face. 

Allison caught Lydia’s gaze and blushed, quickly withdrawing both of her hands. “Sorry.” She said softly.

Scott stared at where Allison’s hand had been, still blinking uselessly.

“It’s nothing you need to apologize for.” Lydia smiled. The bell rang, and she picked up her books and carried them out of the room. 

Allison was on her feet and gathering her books, racing after Lydia like a duckling.

Scott looked after her in confusion, and then slowly gathered his own things, frowning when he realized that it felt like something was missing. He stood and made his way out of the room.

Lydia turned toward Allison and Scott after she opened her locker. “You know, if you want? I could take a look at that old report of yours. If you still have it. I’d like to see why you got a C on it, anyway.” 

Scott fidgeted. “There were a lot of spelling errors and stuff…” He admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. “It wasn’t… I mean, you’re right, it wasn’t as good as it could have been.”

“Oh. Well, that’s not such a big deal then, I suppose.” Lydia murmured. 

Scott grimaced. “Um… well, yeah it kind of is.” He admitted. “I’ll show it to you some time.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay.” She agreed, then turned toward Allison. 

Allison grinned at her widely, opening her mouth before her eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god. I just realized I never asked you your name.” She blurted, looking mortified.

Lydia laughed. “I’m Lydia Martin.” She smiled. 

“Oh,” Allison breathed out, smiling. “Lydia. It’s nice to meet you, officially.” She beamed.

Lydia grinned, then turned toward Scott. “Well, see you later.” 

Scott blinked rapidly, gazing between both girls. “Oh… Um, okay.” He agreed, nodding slowly before he slowly backed away.

Allison waved goodbye to him cheerfully, refocusing almost immediately on Lydia.


	6. Now We Are Sixteen

Scott wandered around awkwardly, frowning after he left Allison and Lydia. He hadn’t even managed to really introduce himself to Allison before he felt like he’d been dismissed. Looking around himself, he stopped. He wanted so badly to talk to - someone. There was someone he always talked to whenever he felt bad about himself, or rejected for any reason, and with an inhalation of horror, he suddenly realized that Stiles hadn’t been by his side since class. His stomach twisted with nausea, and he slammed his eyes shut, thinking Stiles’ name furiously and praying that his best friend - his _boyfriend_ , he reminded himself, feeling disgusted with himself - would reappear.

Stiles did reappear a moment later, leaning against his locker. He stared at Scott, his chin raised a little and a passive smile on his face. “Forever ended pretty quick, huh?” 

Scott lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. There’s not even an excuse I can make that can justify what I did.” He swallowed roughly. “Do you hate me?”

“Do you _want_ me to hate you? That’s the real question.” Stiles stood up straight and walked toward Scott. “Just answer something for me. Just answer honestly and it’ll be okay, whatever it is.” He sighed. “Were you with me because you thought you couldn’t get anyone else? Did you... I mean, I thought this was my own... how I felt. Now I’m not sure anymore. And the second you saw someone, someone brown-eyed and brown-haired and with a vagina, you forgot about me. So completely that I was fading out and you didn’t even see. If you want her, I’ll help. That’s what I’m here to do, Scott. But for all the things I know, that you’ve decided I should be aware of? I know that it’s kind of a shitty thing to do to a person. But then, I’m not exactly a person.” 

Scott looked sick, reaching for Stiles reflexively. “No. God, no, Stiles. I love you. I want you. I don’t want you to hate me, I don’t… I want you to be your own person, I don’t want you to be influenced by anyone but yourself. Allison is… She’s really pretty, but I don’t know her, and she hasn’t been by my side for everything in my life, like you have.” He slumped back against the lockers, staying quiet for a long moment before he looked up at Stiles decisively. “I don’t want her. I don’t want you to help me get her. I want to… I want to deserve you.”

Stiles put his arms around Scott. “You do deserve me. I mean, I’m here because you needed someone. I’m your someone.” He smiled softly. “Maybe... maybe if other people needed me too? Then I could keep existing, even if you forgot me.” 

Scott clutched at Stiles tightly, a stricken expression crossing his face. He wanted Stiles to keep existing, always. But he didn’t want to lose him to anyone else, just because he’d been stupid. “I won’t forget you. Not again. I won’t.” He swallowed roughly, blinking back tears. “I won’t.”

“Okay, but you might.” Stiles murmured. “You did today. And you might again. Look. It’s like...” He thought for a minute, but his mind was a scrambled mess. “Oh! Winnie the Pooh. Now we are six. Sixteen. Whatever.” 

“But I don’t want to.” Scott protested, looking at Stiles desperately. “I don’t want to forget you again. Not if it means you disappearing out of my life forever. I don’t ever want to do that again. I’m so fucking ashamed of myself, Stiles, I never wanted to do that to you.”

Stiles pulled Scott close and kissed him. “I know.” He murmured. “Scott, I’m not that mad. Only a little, and only because you are.” 

Scott sniffed, kissing Stiles back and hugging him tightly. “I love you. I love you, Stiles.” He said, vehemently. “I’m mad at myself, I’m so mad at myself. I was so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Stiles protested. “Of everything I know, I know that for certain. Okay?” 

Scott hugged Stiles, nodding. “Okay.” He said softly. “That has to be your own thoughts, because I definitely don’t feel that way about myself right now.” He smiled shakily.

“I love you.” Stiles murmured. “Wanna get out of here and go to your house and cuddle for awhile?” 

Scott nodded, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to deal with anyone else right now. I just want to be with you.”

Stiles nodded and took Scott’s hand, leading him out of the building. When they got to the crosswalk, he turned toward Scott to kiss him again. “I need you.” He blurted. “I can’t... I don’t know where I was. Or wasn’t? I was there and then I was fading and then I wasn’t. And then I was again. I need you.” 

Scott cupped Stiles’ face and pulled him close, kissing him against desperately. “I need you, too. I don’t know where I sent you, I’m sorry I ever sent you there. I need to be with you, Stiles. I need to know that there’s someone as amazing as you in the world, that I have someone who can love me the way you do, and that I can love someone and deserve someone as incredible as you.”

Stiles hesitated, studying Scott carefully. “But not necessarily me?” He asked quietly. “Just someone like me?” 

Scott made a frustrated noise. “You.” He said firmly. “Only you. Just you. No one else but you.”

“Let’s go find your inhaler.” Stiles murmured. “Maybe we can make out in the woods or something, while we’re there.” He smiled slowly and kissed Scott again. “I love you.” 

Scott’s face lit up, and he beamed at Stiles, clutching him tightly. “I love you, too. I’d love that. I love everything about you.” He laughed breathlessly. “I love your ideas, you have amazing ideas. The best ideas. You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Scott.” Stiles gave him a teasing smile. “You don’t know a lot of people and I’m the smartest person you do know because you wanted me to be.” He kissed Scott once more, then walked toward the Preserve. 

Scott followed after Stiles easily, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend’s and following him with a lovestruck look on his face.

Stiles smiled wickedly at Scott as they stopped near the trail. He put his arms around the newly-bitten werewolf and kissed him. “I’m sorry if this is too much.” He whispered in Scott’s ear. “I just feel like I can’t stop touching you.” 

Scott whimpered softly, pressing into Stiles’ touch, his own fingers running restlessly against Stiles’ body, kissing him back eagerly. “It’s not, it’s not too much.” Scott blurted. “Please, please do whatever you want to me, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded and started kissing Scott’s neck. “I’m going to be a little bit selfish.” He murmured. “Don’t ever forget about me again? Think about me all the time.” 

Scott nodded back, closing his eyes. “I’ll never forget about you again.” He repeated. “Never, ever.” He tilted his head to the side, giving Stiles more room and submitting to his boyfriend completely. “I’ll always think of you. Never think of anyone else but you.”

Stiles held Scott close as he kept trailing kisses over his skin. “I really just want you to be happy, okay?” He sighed softly. “Preferably with me. Forever. But if that’s not it for you, that’s going to have to be okay. I love you.” 

Scott’s hand slid up Stiles’ back and moved into his boyfriend’s hair, holding Stiles close. “No. I don’t want to be with anyone but you, Stiles.” He repeated, firmly. “I am happy with you. I want forever with you.”

“Then when we’re old enough, you’d better marry me.” Stiles grinned. “If we’re not allowed to still, because we’re both guys, I’ll be a girl. I’ll do whatever I have to. It’ll still be me. I just want you so much.” He laughed a little. “Okay, now we really should find your inhaler, even though you probably don’t even need it.” 

Scott took a deep breath, testing himself. His chest didn’t feel tight anymore, not the way it had before when he’d taken unnecessarily deep breaths. “We should still find it, though.” He agreed, nodding. “It cost Mom, like, eighty dollars, she’d murder me if she found out it was gone.” He took Stiles’ hand, twining their fingers together, and started walking with a soft smile. “I will, you know.” He added, watching Stiles’ face. “Marry you. I want to. You’re the only person I’ve ever thought about it with.” He paused, smiling. “Of course, we were six at the time when we decided to get married, but still. I want to. I will.”

“Just let me know before you start picturing me with boobs and a clit, okay?” Stiles laughed. “I don’t want to wake up and be caught off guard.” 

Scott snorted. “Oh, you’d be freaked out for exactly one minute before realizing you could play with your own boobs.” He teased, beaming at Stiles. “Hell, you play with them now.”

“Only when I have trouble getting off.” Stiles countered, laughing. He started looking around for Scott’s inhaler. 

Scott gazed around as well, hoping he’d spot the speck of white in the middle of all of the browns and greens of the woods. He hadn’t been kidding about what his mother’s reaction would be, should she realize the inhaler was gone.

“You’re on private property.” An annoyed voice with a matching scowl said loudly, green eyes staring at them in anger.

Stiles stood up straight and nudged Scott. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

Scott blinked at Stiles in confusion, but straightened as well, frowning at the appearance of the new man. “Yeah, uh… Sorry.” He muttered. “We were just looking for… You didn’t happen to see an inhaler anywhere, did you?”

The man paused, still scowling at them in disapproval, before he chucked an object at Scott, underhanded. A beat later, and he was walking away.

Scott caught the object and stared down at it, frowning, and then blinking in recognition when he realized it was his inhaler. “What the hell…” He muttered quietly.

“Let’s not worry about it.” Stiles advised. “Yay, your inhaler!” He waved his hands. “Come on, that’s Derek Hale. We don’t need to deal with him right now.” 

Scott looked up at Stiles, a smile creeping onto his face. “Yay, my inhaler.” He agreed, nodding, and leaned forward to kiss Stiles soundly. “Also, who?”

“Derek Hale. A few years older than us. Well, you.” Stiles teased. “Big fire, most of the family died, Derek and his sister Laura moved away? That Derek Hale.” 

Scott squinted, before inhaling as the recollection dawned on him. “Oh. Derek Hale. Yeah, I remember him.” He nodded, frowning. “What do you think he’s doing back?”

“Throwing you an inhaler and telling us to get off his lawn.” Stiles snorted. 

“So, being a grouchy old man?” Scott quipped, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Stiles laughed. “Come on, we’ll go find a picnic table and defile each other.” He winked. “Then we’ll go home. One of our homes. Whatever.” 

Scott grinned, wrapping an arm around Stiles. “Let’s go to mine this time.” He suggested, kissing Stiles’ shoulder lightly. “I think we did your house last time we skipped.”


	7. Set Our Dreams to Carry Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thoughts are with Dylan O'Brien. Writing this story was a little harder today, but it became cathartic. You'll see.

Stiles kissed Scott’s chest a couple of hours later, looking up at his boyfriend as he started moving lower. “You make me feel real, you know? I don’t blame you for earlier today. I just don’t exist without you. I wouldn't even want to.” 

Scott moaned softly, his hands squeezing Stiles’ shoulders. “It’s easy enough for me to say, since I wouldn’t disappear if I said it, but I don’t want to exist without you either, Stiles.” Scott told him quietly. 

Stiles’ eyes darkened a little and he leaned down to take Scott’s erection into his mouth, gripping his boyfriend’s hips. Without saying it out loud, every move he made practically echoed the word ‘mine’ as he slid his lips up and down over Scott’s dick. 

Scott’s mouth fell open, his fingers clutching tightly at Stiles’ arms as he slowly thrust back up into Stiles’ mouth. “You feel so good,” he blurted.

Stiles smiled as he kept going. He wanted to make Scott come, feeling like the entire rest of the world could keep on ignoring him if they wanted, as long as he had Scott. 

“Stiles - Stiles -” Scott stuttered out, panting, and his body seized up underneath Stiles’ ministrations, shuddering before he came and finally stilled. He flopped back against the mattress, reaching for the other boy after a moment where he had to pause to remember how to move his limbs. “C’mere,” he breathed. “I love you so much.” His hands wound around Stiles’ waist, and turned the other boy, his lips lightly tracing a path over the skin of Stiles’ neck and chest. 

Stiles smiled, his eyes closed as he licked his lips. “Love you.” He opened his eyes, blinking at the bright room. 

Scott’s lips traced an irregular pattern over Stiles’s chest, moving from nipple to abdomen, then back up to clavicle, to the other nipple, occasionally stopping to focus his full attention on one spot before moving on to the next. He worshipped Stiles as much as he could, using his touch to say how he felt, to reveal all of the feelings and words, everything he ever had felt and still felt and would feel for Stiles that he didn't know how to express beyond his ‘I love you-’s.

Stiles ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, laughing a little when his lover’s lips tickled his skin. “I don’t want to be without you ever again. I know that’s a little crazy. I know we have to be apart for the basic stuff, like sleeping or going to the bathroom. But I don’t mean that stuff, anyway.” 

Scott laughed quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles’ stomach, before he pressed his lips right under Stiles’ bellybutton. “Same. I don’t remember a moment of my life where you weren’t there. I don’t want to think of any moment in the future without you.”

“You won’t have to.” Stiles murmured. “As long as you think of me, I’ll be here.” He smiled, biting his lower lip. “You don’t even know how amazing you are. Seriously.” 

Scott smiled up at him. “I’m not that amazing, I don’t think.” He said softly. “I think you’re more amazing than anyone could ever be capable of being.”

“I’m here because you thought of someone you wanted as a friend.” Stiles said softly. “Nobody else can do that. Well, nobody I’ve ever heard of, anyway.” 

“It started like that.” Scott murmured. “But… you’ve kind of taken on a life of your own, Stiles. Years ago. I thought of you for a friend because I wished for someone… brave and confident, someone who wasn’t afraid of everything, the way I was. Someone who would want to be friends with someone like that - like me.” He rubbed a hand over Stiles’ thigh. “I was such a lonely kid. And you were everything I wasn’t, you were everything I ever wanted.” He smiled softly. “You still are.”

“Um. This isn’t exactly the right time to be asking, I know.” Stiles murmured. “But what happened earlier today? We were about to get in trouble in class, and then Allison showed up.” 

Scott paused, furrowing his brow and resting his arms against Stiles’ abdomen. “I’m not… I’m not sure, exactly. I mean, she’s… really pretty, yeah, but I think… This is going to sound weird. But… her smell got my attention.”

“So it’s her scent?” Stiles looked intrigued. “Do I even have one?” 

Scott smiled slowly, burying his nose in the crease of skin where Stiles’ hip met his thigh. He breathed in deliberately slowly and sighed, smiling. “You do.” He confirmed. “And you smell amazing.” He nipped at Stiles’ hip with his teeth. “You smell like… cinnamon. And autumn leaves.” Scott closed his eyes, breathing in again as his smile widened. 

Stiles groaned, wriggling a little underneath Scott. “Okay. If you don’t get your mouth where I want it in the next five seconds, I’ll find a way to make a tulpa of my own, of you. Then you’ll be sorry.” He laughed. 

Scott laughed and moved his head down, wrapping his lips around Stiles’ dick and sliding down, swallowing around him.

Stiles lifted his hips up toward Scott, his lips parted as he stared at his boyfriend. “I love you so much.” 

Scott whined softly around Stiles, sucking softly at him as he gazed up into Stiles’ eyes. His mouth occupied, he smiled around Stiles’ dick and traced a heart onto his hip with his index finger, then set his hand gently on top of Stiles’ heart.

Stiles put his hand over Scott’s, his head tilting back just before he came. 

Scott swallowed eagerly, licking Stiles clean as he slowly pulled off of his boyfriend. He pressed his forehead to Stiles’ stomach before crawling up the other teen’s body and laying down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, too.”

Stiles smiled lazily as he fell asleep, too worn out to tell Scott once more that he loved him.


	8. You Were All I Ever Longed For

Lydia tilted her head as she looked at Scott and Stiles the next morning. She walked across the hallway and stopped near Scott’s locker. “You look different,” she told Stiles. “Why do you look different?” 

Stiles grinned at Scott, then looked back at Lydia. “Because I’m better than I’ve ever been.” 

Scott beamed widely, twining his fingers with Stiles’, and blushing brightly but happily. “He’s amazing.” He confirmed, nodding.

“I feel like I should know what you’re talking about, but I don’t.” Lydia remarked. “Enlighten me?” 

Scott looked at Stiles steadily for a moment, and then decided to tell Lydia a version of the truth - mostly because he wasn’t sure exactly what to tell her that wouldn’t have her calling Eichen House on the both of them. He straightened a moment later and pulled Stiles close, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. “Stiles got a… new lease on life, and we lost our virginity to each other.” He figured that would account for some of the glowy feeling he was experiencing.

“Oh.” Lydia murmured. “Well, good for you, then.” She walked back over to her own locker, a little perplexed by the conversation. 

Stiles laughed. “You told her that in reverse order. Well, theoretically. You could consider me a virgin again whenever you felt like it, probably.” He grinned. 

Scott grinned back at him. “That would be interesting.” He laughed. Shaking his head, he shrugged. “I really honestly wasn’t sure what to tell her. She ignores you half the time, so… us being together must have really made a difference to get her to notice you.” He made a face. “I’m kind of annoyed by it, actually.” He wrapped both arms around Stiles, gripping him tight. “Mine.”

Stiles turned his head to kiss Scott. “Yeah, yours. She can get her own tulpa.” He smiled. 

Scott grinned happily, hugging Stiles tightly. “I wonder if anyone else can make a tulpa.” He kissed Stiles’ neck. “Do you think it’s possible?”

“I think it could be.” Stiles leaned back against his locker, pulling Scott with him. “Keep doing that. I think you could make another one, probably. But they’ll have to be temporary or something. Unless... nevermind.” 

Scott pressed his body against Stiles’, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek before biting down lightly on Stiles’ neck, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips. “Uh-uh, no neverminds. Tell me. Unless what?” He paused, both in speaking and his ministrations. “Um, I don’t think I want to make anymore tulpas. I just want you.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “I was just going to say that you could have some fun with it. But it would be kind of weird, conjuring up somebody just to fuck them and then making them disappear.” 

Scott nodded. “Right? I don’t think I could do that.” He pulled back a little to study Stiles’ face, squinting. “Is that… something that you’d want to try?”

“A threesome?” Stiles asked. “I love you and I want to try everything with you. If you don’t want one, then we won’t have one. That’s it.” 

Scott kissed Stiles’ shoulder. “I can keep an open mind.” He laughed. “We can have one. Eventually. I’m not looking to do it right away, you know?” Leaning against Stiles, he shrugged. “Maybe later. Like, way later. When we’re out of high school, or something?”

“Whenever you want.” Stiles nodded. “But Scott? You like Allison. We should probably talk about it. Now makes more sense than later.” 

Scott straightened, frowning. “Stiles, I don’t think it actually matters much. I don’t think she likes me. She’s been following Lydia around since she got to this school.”

“You know what the real problem is with being the counterpoint to all of your traits?” Stiles laughed. “I have the dark thoughts and the dirty ideas. All for you, buddy.” 

Scott stared at him for a moment, looking lost. “What do you mean? What dirty ideas?”

“We befriend Lydia and Allison and convince them that the four of us would be a good idea.” Stiles mused. “I don’t know how, though.” 

“A good idea - Oh!” Scott blinked, flushing. “You were thinking of the four of us?” He blinked rapidly. “Um. I don’t know how they’d… I mean, like I said, I don’t think Allison likes me.”

“She doesn’t actually have to like you.” Stiles said pointedly. “But that’s crap, anyway. Anyone with a brain likes you. If she doesn’t like you, then she doesn’t have one.” 

Scott squinted. “You’d sort of be saying the same thing about Lydia, then.” He pointed out. 

Stiles stared at Scott for a long moment. “Oh. You don’t actually remember. I liked her because you decided I should. I never really... I don’t know how, but like, when you hit puberty? I finally started getting my own thoughts and ideas. Not a whole lot, but enough that I can argue with you sometimes. In case you didn’t realize.” 

Scott’s lips twitched a little as he gazed at Stiles. “Oh, I realized that. I don’t… really remember deciding that you should like Lydia, though.” He frowned a little, then shook his head apologetically. “I’m sorry I tried to push her at you.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled. “I got you, anyway.” He kissed Scott softly. “We should probably either go to class or find a place to hide before some teacher comes walking through here and gives us crap about ditching.” 

Scott paused, weighing the pros and cons before he grinned at Stiles and suggested, “Behind the bleachers on the lacrosse field?”

Stiles grinned back. “See, you don’t even need me for devious behavior anymore. You’ve got that all on your own.” 

Scott dragged him close and kissed him soundly. “I’m always going to need you for devious behavior.” He laughed. “You’re the best at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a series of vignettes until the story really gets going. Also, we always name Stiles' mom Renee. No apologies.


End file.
